


The Sharpie Fic

by JesusChristYourSavior



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dad I'm sorry, Its a ___ fic, M/M, Phan Smut, Sharpies, Sharpies up the ass, bye, im sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristYourSavior/pseuds/JesusChristYourSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming pinof 7 Dan and Phil have some fun times with sharpies.  (  ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡ °)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpie Fic

Dan groaned as he grabbed the sharpies and headed to the bedroom. Just looking at a sharpie made him aroused. He didn't know why he was so sexually attracted to sharpies.

They did this every year. Soon after Phil Is Not On Fire, they leave the camera on, and well, they fuck. Every year though, it's a bit different. Last year it was a block of cheese; this year it's sharpies.

He walked in and saw Phil was already naked and getting himself prepared by stroking and massaging himself.

"Hey Philly ready to get it on?" He asked.

"Only if you are /Danny/. Also, never use that phrase again." Phil smirked."what are we using this year?" Dan had gotten to choose this year, just as Phil had done last year.

"A sharpie" Dan held it up and licked his lips.

"Mm and how are we gonna use that Daddy?" Phil bit his lip. Dan liked how Phil said 'Daddy'. He decided that he wanted Phil to call him that from now on.

"Let me show you. Turn over, Baby" he ran his hands over Phil's torso as he turned.

Phil complied and laid on his stomach. He felt something cold and rough on his bum.

"Um...Dan? What are you doing?"

"The whiskers...they come from within" Dan continued drawing cat whiskers on Phil's ass.

"Oh Dan. We're gonna have some fun with this" Phil smirked. 

"Hold still, Philly"

"Okay..."

He suddenly felt three sharpies, cap and all, thrust into his ass. He screamed. 

"DADDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Phil cried out in pain.

"Enjoy it Philly. Remember that the whiskers come from within." Dan purred out.

Phil whimpered in pain. Oh this fucking hurt like hell. He started bleeding which was quite obvious to Dan who had a view of behind. 

Dan licked Phil's opening and stuck his tongue in, lapping up some of the blood.

"Mm, you taste so good, baby" Dan said as Phil gasped.

 

Dan angled the sharpies so that they hit Phil's prostate and started jamming them in. Once they were all the way in he thrust his own twelve inch dick into Phil.

"FUCK DADDY THAT HURTS"

"no it doesn't" Dan thrust as hard as he could And Phil fell off the bed.

Dan stayed inside of him and continued thrusting as hard as he could. Phil was screaming in pain now because Dan was breaking the sharpies inside of him.

Dan pulled out without warning and started fisting Phil. While he did that he moved his fingers around. He found Phil's prostate With his hand and pushed hard on it. 

"Ohhhh, Dan" Phil groaned. Dan grabbed one of the sharpies that had broken in half inside of Phil and pushed it into his spot making Phil moan to no end. 

Dan tore his fist out of Phil's bum and shoved his dick back in not caring the pain Phil was in. 

"Ride me, baby" Dan commanded Phil.

"Yes, daddy" Phil complied. There was so much blood on dans disco stick from Phil's ass. 

"I'm gonna---" Phil came all over him and Dan. Dan smirked.

"I see you're still hard baby. Do you want to Fuck me?" Phil nodded vigorously.

Dan moaned again at the sight of his boyfriend spread out on the floor before him. He watched Phil lick his lips and take a few more sharpies out of the bedside drawer.

"This might hurt, Daddy." Dan nodded and keened, ready to be fucked by Phil even if it meant pain.

Phil mercilessly shoved the sharpies up Dan's ass and the brunette screamed when they penetrated the soft skin on the inside of his hole. Blood gushed out and Phil smirked, watching Dan's face contort in pain.

Phil wrenched the sharpies out of Dan's ass, and the younger screamed loudly, blood gushing everywhere. The sharpies were coated in cum and blood, but Phil wanted more lubrication. "Suck." He demanded, shoving the sharpies into Dan's mouth. Dan held the black pens in his mouth, unabe to do anything else.

Phil took the sharpies out and stuck them up Dan's asshole again, eliciting a groan of pain from Dan. He jabbed harshly until he hit Dan's prostate, which made Dan whimper. Phil shoved the sharpies into that spot again and again until Dan couldn't take it anymore. The sensations of pleasure and pain were overwhelming.

"Fuck- Philllll! I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." Phil said, wrapping his hand around the base of Dan's dick. "Not until I fuck you senseless." He held a finger over Dan's slit

Phil coated his already erect cock in Dan's blood, and Dan, knowing what was coming got on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

Phil smirked. "One last thing." He said, picking up the ten sharpies and shoving them in Dan's mouth. "Perfect." He purred, as Dan choked on the sharpies. Phil took the last sharpie, the one he had been saving for this exact moment, and returned Dan's favor, drawing the cat whiskers on his bum.

Phil was satisfied with his work, and he took the opportunity to shove his dick in Dan's ass which elicited a distorted shriek of surprise from Dan, who was muffled by the sharpies, his eyes watering.

Phil thrust in and out quickly. Dan was moaning and gasping. He couldn't take much more of it before he began to feel the familiar tightness and tingling. Dan was obviously close too, and he let out a shout of pure ecstasy.

This was enough to make Phil come also, and he moaned loudly and screamed Dan's name.

Dan was still breathing hard with the sharpies in his mouth. After one particularly loud gasp, he inhaled one of the sharpies in his mouth. As it constricted and clogged his throat, he began choking and coughing, unable to breathe, as his face turned blue.

When his breathing finally stopped, Phil smiled and reached into his mouth, pulling the sharpie out of his throat.

He uncapped it and began drawing black lines, a stark contrast to Dan's now pale, cold, and lifeless face. When he finished, a pair of cat whiskers mingled with blood and cum were on his cheeks and nose.

Phil got close to Dan's ear. "Remember Danny" He purred. "The cat whiskers, they come from within." 


End file.
